


The Chiming of the Clock

by PennineLass



Series: Jo & Jack [5]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennineLass/pseuds/PennineLass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clock tolls in the background, marking yet another passage of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chiming of the Clock

A slight whirring noise was always heard first, followed by the deep tones of the chimes every fifteen minutes. Every hour, a full chime rang out, reminding everyone of the time, day and night. Jo Maynard sat quietly by the bed and listened for the next chime. The clock was full of memories to her, both happy and sad. It was the chiming of the clock which had welcomed her first-born child into the world. It had also been the harbinger of bad news, chiming loudly as she read the telegram which told her Jack was feared dead. Now, she waited patiently for the next chime, hoping that it would eventually bring peace from suffering. 

As Jo watched patiently on, the quarter chime sounded. The hand in hers managed a feeble squeeze and she looked lovingly down at the face on the pillow. The sound faded quickly, a short chime this time. Jo picked up the cool damp cloth with her free hand and gently wiped the beads of moisture from the forehead below her. A slight sigh was heard and Jo understood it for thanks. Silence descended once more on the room.

When the half-hour chime rang out, Jo moved from the chair to lie beside the person on the bed. She knew the end was near, now. The breathing was becoming more laboured and she adjusted the oxygen mask slightly, hoping it was more comfortable. The door quietly opened and then closed again, but Jo knew the person who had peeped in had left them alone and she was grateful. She didn’t want anyone else around when the end should finally arrive.

As the three-quarters chime rang out in the hallway, Jo propped herself up on one elbow to look down at the person beside her. Blue eyes looked back at her, communicating their love for her, even now. It was a love which had endured the years, like the chiming of the clock below. A feeble hand moved up and stroked her face with the little strength left and Jo’s eyes filled with tears. The hand then moved to the oxygen mask and pulled it down out of the way. The voice was barely a whisper and the words came out slowly.

“Don’t cry for me, darling. I love you. I always will. I’ll be watching and waiting for you.”

As the clock chimed the hour, Jo leaned over and kissed the man she loved as he breathed his last. Peace had finally arrived for him, the clock the only sound as the chimes faded slowly into the distance. She would mourn for her husband, but the chiming of the clock would always be there, reminding her of his love for her and of their happy life together. Slowly Jo turned from her husband and found a key from the bedside drawer. She walked downstairs and wound the clock. It would continue to bring hope, joy and sorrow throughout her lifetime and beyond.


End file.
